


RR 腿

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381
Kudos: 9





	RR 腿

那條勻稱且充滿彈性的腿纏上腰際的時候，羅伊發出一聲怪叫，連他自己都感到羞恥，只能祈禱她沒有聽見。幸運的是，莉莎此刻正為自己認為無可超越的羞赧所苦，因而沒有注意到那個聲音。  
她不是故意讓場面變得這麼難堪，羅伊絆到地毯朝她撲上來的時候，她著實嚇了一跳，也許是下意識想用腿部阻擋，卻一個不慎變成用腳纏住他的腰，什麼情況？她的腦子糊成一片，全然失去思考能力。  
「失禮了，少校。」他撐著手臂不敢妄動，不過倒也沒有急著起身，就這麼將她用雙臂包攏在身下。  
羅伊饒富興味地看著副官由面頰蔓散出去的紅潤，漸漸爬上她的耳際，延伸至脖子，幾乎整張臉都漲紅起來。雖然是場意外，但他嗅出其中的機不可失。  
剛剛捧在手裡的文件散佈一地，恍若雪花鋪地般。羅伊輕輕拾起她的髮尾，往鼻尖湊近。  
「⋯⋯您還不快點起來！」  
紅著臉的呵斥一點威嚇力都沒有，羅伊笑得更樂。  
「是妳纏住我不讓我起來⋯⋯」話音剛落，身下的溫香軟玉扭動起來，伸手往身後的槍套探。羅伊可不傻，趕緊扣住她的手腕往頭上固定，這下姿態變得更為曖昧。  
「下官是來加班的，您這是濫用職權逞個人私慾？」  
「這樣說太嚴重了吧？我只是跌了一跤⋯⋯」  
莉莎對這種輕描淡寫的說法嗤了一聲表示不屑，惹得他又是一陣吃笑。  
他依然沒有鬆開箝制，在莉莎的意料內傾身上前，一張口就直攻她纖細的頸子。  
「唔嗯！」她的雙腿更不自覺用力，羅伊內心一陣蕩漾，用單手開始解扣。  
「等一下！您⋯⋯！」她在那黑濁濁的眼丸裡瞅見一團慾火熊熊燃起。  
「那⋯⋯我就真的失禮了喔！」  
赤褐的瞳孔放大一瞬，還來不及阻止，他愉悅的語氣搭配動作，將熨得硬挺的軍服拉扯開，莉莎的黑色襯衣掩飾不了的豐饒登時躍入眼前，他內心開始哼起小曲。  
距離上一次相擁間隔太久了，這次說什麼他都不會停下來的，都說了有花堪折直須折，絆那一下絕對是上天的旨意；不相信神明的科學家在這種時卻堅信自己是冥冥中受到指引？  
羅伊稍稍撐起身子直直凝視，光是她現在緊蹙著眉頭，爛紅了面龐，微鼓的雙頰，細膩的嗔喘，她啥也不用幹，僅是如此已經美好得讓他禁不住膨脹地難耐起來。  
拇指指腹輕輕摩挲至她的眼角時，她的抗拒已經被男人眼裡那藏不住的暖意悉數化去。悄悄地嘆了一口氣；這種犯規的表情通常讓她甘願投降，若是他一臉獸慾難忍地撲上前來，也許她還能保有理智與之對抗。偏偏他總是先用那深不見底的黑色眼眸將她抓攫擄獲，由內至外卸除她的反抗能力。輕聲嘆氣是不想讓羅伊過於輕易察覺她的放棄抵抗，然而前者對她的一舉一措已經熟稔於心，對於看懂她的暗號可謂毫不費力。  
槍套與備用彈夾被扔在沙發附近，他連回房間床上都不樂意。  
「會把公文弄髒⋯⋯」差點忘記兩人身下鋪墊的是國家機密文件，莉莎在混亂間回神，才發現好幾張公文已經被她抓得看不見原貌皺成一團。  
這可不行，若是公文損毀事後莉莎肯定會大發雷霆，並且在未來堅拒每一次到他家加班時的意外發展。  
他認命地施力將她抱起，背部倏地離開地面她著實嚇了一跳，雙手下意識地扣住他的頸背，雙腿更是正面圈緊他的腰際。  
羅伊簡直樂不可支，不放過她難得主動的機會順勢而為，捧著臀瓣便動作起來。  
「啊！」她以為他要回房間，卻被始料未及的舉動惹出一聲她此生從未發出的嬌喊，這下她只能緊緊攀住他掩飾自己簡直如燒開的茶壺那樣滾燙的面頰。但她卻忽略了如此一來，溫度則直烙在羅伊的頸窩，像一柄燒得燙脫皮膚的鐵熨斗，身上毛孔無一不貼服，更是激他一陣騷動。  
他在心底為此情此景感到半是欣喜，又不能免去的覺得遺憾，遺憾兩人堅持太久才決定相擁，否則他就能早些品嚐她如此醉人的樣貌。下一刻，又有一股不能忽視的惆悵汩汩湧起，一直以來羅伊都覺得不結婚也沒關係的，然而不結婚便不能限制她不讓其他男人瞧見她這可人的模樣，思及至此簡直掐心般疼痛，讓他緊緊皺起眉頭。  
莉莎撐起身子時瞥見他不合此景的苦澀表情，不需細想也知道他又在為一些不可能發生的事苦惱，隨即捧起他的臉角，直直往他眼底看穿：  
「在想什麼？」這問句有著素日裡沒有的粘膩聲音，大抵是因為他並沒有停下動作。  
「想到可能有其他男人看見妳現在的樣子，起了殺心正在檢討自己。」  
莉莎聽完惡狠狠地咬住他此刻赤裸的肩，直到他哎出聲音求饒。  
被放開後羅伊反省似的輕啃她細緻的下巴，以示道歉，他當然知道她不是個隨便的女子，只是對於自己無能詔告天下兩人的關係感到難受，他偶爾會像個小孩子，急欲宣示自己的所有權。莉莎也清楚，於是坦然接受他的歉意，改以撫慰般的吮吻。  
「您老是戴著發火布手套在下官身邊晃悠，還擔心這種事？」  
「誰讓妳這麼誘人美好。」  
莉莎輕挑秀眉為他三兩下就將問題推到自己身上的功夫表示讚嘆。  
「是您太愛吃醋。」  
「妳都不吃醋？」  
「⋯⋯」  
莉莎的沈默代表什麼，沒有人比他更為清楚；她不想承認，但是也不能果斷否認，只好沈默。  
羅伊咬緊牙根，以免被她的可愛磨滅了精神生命，登時死在這裏。呼吸更為短促劇烈，他再也忍受不住，邁步往房間靠近。  
加班批閱公文竟會淪至這般境地，莉莎實是始料不及，羅伊喉間溢出猛獸般低沈的吼音時，她仍在回憶今晚怎麼會發展至此？  
還來不及得出結論並且想清楚下次該如何避免，她已經不能運用僅存的理智，只得與他消融在軟綿的床鋪上不能分出彼此。

翌日，普雷達接過一疊皺得亂七八糟的文件，愣愣地聽著少校要求他去申請新的公文回來。  
「霍克愛少校，請問⋯⋯」  
鷹眼瞬間投射而來的冷冽眼光令他的求生本能反應大作，隨即閉緊嘴巴。  
他們耿直的上司不會說謊——好奇心會不會殺死貓他不確定，但絕對會出人命，有些問題為了性命著想，寧願保持無知。這是馬斯坦古小隊的辦公室生存守則，而且是他自己定下並傳承給其他隊員的。  
頂頭長官此時滿臉歡愉哼著小曲地從辦公室外踩著輕盈的步伐回來，襯著普雷達鐵青的臉色。  
「嗯？普雷達，你臉色不太好看，是不是工作太累了？」  
一直到少校無語的跟著長官離開，普雷達才發現自己憋著呼吸過了一段不短的時間。  
好可怕，職場好艱難。他不由得心生恐懼。


End file.
